


What can we do

by StarlitCityFairy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitCityFairy/pseuds/StarlitCityFairy
Summary: In which, Corvo wants to take from Daud, to make up for the Empress's death. He can't do it. He won't become the thing he hates.





	What can we do

Daud isn’t ungrateful. He isn’t. The Royal Protector spared him, that is a given. However the Royal Protector – Corvo, Corvo, _Corvo,_ a part of his mind screams bitterly, at least use his name – looks at him oddly.

That in itself would be okay, something Daud could deal with, it wouldn’t mean so much, however matched with Corvo's evasive behaviour it certainly adds up to something. What, Daud doesn’t know. For all his time as an assassin and he can’t even explain why the Roy – Corvo, looks at him. 

-*-*-  
He understands one night.

Corvo comes to him in a blinding _something_. He slams their mouths together and their teeth clack. Daud would resist but he both enjoys it and knows that he deserves any roughness that Corvo wishes for him. 

Corvo’s fingers bite it into the meat of his shoulders, and he’s pushing himself to press every inch of himself against Daud. 

Daud’s hands are restless by his side’s but he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t think that his touch would be welcome.

The Serkonan is warm and Daud relishes in it, relishes in something he knows he doesn’t deserve. And then it’s gone.

Corvo's mouth is swollen and his cheeks are flushed. He's panting, and his eyes flick across Daud's face before his eyes widen in horror and they water. Daud’s eyes flick back to Corvo's mouth. His lower lip trembles. 

Corvo drops his head to Daud’s collarbones. 

“Forgive me, I’m sorry,” his voice is hoarse and it baffles Daud. He should be the one who apologises, who asks for forgiveness. Corvo’s head rises again and he presses a kiss to Daud’s cheek.

He transverses away.

Daud's hands itch with want to hug Corvo.

-*-*-*-

He finds Corvo nearby his bedroom. 

The other Serkonan is anxious, pacing enough that Daud is surprised the floorboards haven’t given out yet. 

He turns to leave when he sees Daud, turning on his heel with something under his breath that Daud can’t quite make out. 

“Stay. Please.” It almost doesn’t feel like Daud that’s saying it, it feels so foreign on his tongue.

The Royal Protectors steps falter, and he stays still. His back is still toward Daud.

“Thank you. For, uh, sparing me,” it doesn’t do it justice – Corvo sought him out and gave hike the Royal Pardon and asked him to become the Royal Spymaster. 

He sees Corvo nod curtly and he looks as if he’s going to flee again.

“And,” he says, almost sharply, “I didn’t mind the other night.” He adds, more softly. 

Corvo tenses and closes in on himself, and if Daud were any other man he would think that he was shy. But, no, it isn’t shyness it’s shame. 

He disappears again and Daud is full of things left unsaid. 

-*-*-*-*-

When he tries for closure he does it on his own terms. Maybe he doesn’t deserve to. He does it any way. 

He doesn’t stumble across Corvo and Corvo most certainly doesn’t come to him. 

He finds him at a balcony overlooking Dunwall. 

He doesn’t give him a chance to run. He corners the other Serkonan and kisses him.

It’s full of everything he can’t quite say, the sorry that burns his tongue but would be meaningless, the guilt on shoulders, full of the things he wants to do for Corvo, to get to know him, to befriend him. It’s full of Daud. 

Corvo doesn’t push away or move, but slowly, yet surely, melts into the kiss. He pours in his anger, however softly he tempers it, his forgiveness however slight. He pours his dedication and he gives his healing heart.

They don’t know what to take from each other. They don’t take anything yet. That can wait. 

For now, they must start slowly and surely. A time will come when they take and until then, they must start somewhere.

The guilt on Daud’s shoulders lessens, slightly. 

They will deal with it another time, for now, they heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I just had to write it. It could've been longer but I'm happy with this :)


End file.
